istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Lore Quest: Hammer of Kings
Note: Lore Quests give neither xp to a player or special items, their purpose is to tell players lore in the game. They can be reapeated as often as you want. Information Grulnor the Elder's tale is of the creation of the Hammer of Kings and Weylan Hammerfall, the great Smith of the Dwarves. Quest Text Gulnor tells you, 'You wish to hear more of the history of my people, do you? Remember the ancient days, the tales of old, and we shall all be the wiser for it. This great tale comes from the Tome of Kaldon and begins long ago, in the early years of this great city, during the rule of Grathmar the First, the Greatest of the Dwarven Kings. Have a seat, and listen!' Gulnor tells you, 'One of Dwarvenkind's most treasured Artifacts, the Hammer of Kings has been handed down from King to King, from generation to generation, for centuries. Its creation is steeped in mystery and myth and harkens back to the days of the founding of Aughundell and the reign of Grathmar the First. In those days Aughundell was but a growing town at the foot of Mount Grenaden, but its people were industrious and wealthy, for the region had stone and metal and gems in abundance.' Gulnor tells you, 'The king of Aughundell at the time was an aging Dwarf by the name of Grathmar the First, considered to be the founder of the town and one of the greatest Kings of the people, who had been on the throne for nearly two centuries. During Grathmar's younger years just after the founding of Aughundell, he had slain a great demon of fire and shadow that had plagued the city.' Gulnor tells you, 'As part of the treasure trove recovered from the demon's lair, Grathmar and others had brought back all manner of Artifacts including gems, travertine, adamantium, and other strange, even magical, objects. These artifacts were kept in the vaults of Aughundell as they were considered a great treasure of the kingdom, perhaps even of divine origin as no Dwarf had ever been able to work the metal or stone.' Gulnor tells you, 'Within Aughundell lived a smith by the name of Weylan Hammerfall, who would later become known as the greatest smith of his generation and even revered by later dwarven smiths as the patron of smiths everywhere. But at this time he was a young, outspoken Smith in the Court of Grathmar.' Gulnor tells you, 'Weylan was convinced that Dwarves should be able to work these materials, else why would they have been gifted to his people by Brobbet? With this belief, Weylan ascended to the top of Mount Grenaden and there found an ancient, scarred and twisted tree. Climbing to the top of the tree he offered his life to Brobbet in exchange for the knowledge of working the Demon's Treasure Trove; and then impaled himself upon his sword.' Gulnor tells you, 'After nine days on the tree with no food or water, impaled upon his own sword, and battered by the fierce winds that swirl about the peak of the mountain, Weylan was near death. He looked about him and fell into great despair for his quest had failed. But it was at this moment, when Weylan had at last nearly succumbed to death, that Brobbet appeared and spoke to him.' Gulnor tells you, '"Wake, my son, for it is not yet your time", spake Brobbet to the dying Dwarf. "I accept your bargain. But I will choose when to take payment for there is something yet you must do in my name. Take this knowledge and use it well."' Gulnor tells you, 'And as the last words were spoken Brobbet vanished in a fiery blast that scorched the hair from Weylan's head and face and turned the tree and sword upon which he had nearly died to ashes. Alive, but badly burned and weakened, Weylan crawled from the mountain top clinging to life and the knowledge that Brobbet had gifted him.' Gulnor tells you, 'Later, as he recovered, Weylan began to speak of his encounter with Brobbet. Upon hearing of the quest and of Brobbet's gift, Grathmar brought forth the Demon's Treasure Trove and gave the precious metals and stones to Weylan. For years the smith kept himself closed within the smithy learning to work the materials. Eventually he succeeded and with his hands created the Sen'dahr (the Hammer of Kings) which he presented to Grathmar the First as a gift from Brobbet.' Gulnor tells you, 'Shortly thereafter, Weylan was drawn back to the top of Mount Grenaden. And though he could not find the tree where he had lain for so many days, Brobbet appeared to him and gave him a place of honor in the Gallery for Weylan's task was finally complete. Brobbet's Justice Be Done.' Gulnor tells you, 'Did Weylan truly exist? We don't know, Takora_unity_order_2. But the Hammer of Kings is real enough. The last King of my people, Dralnok Hammerfist, carried it with him when he disappeared into the Frontier almost twenty years ago. That ends the tale, thank you for listening.' Steps # Listen to Grulnor the Elder's Tale. Rewards Category:Quests Category:Lore